En Route
by Jaal Ama Darav
Summary: On-board a stolen Kett FTL star-fighter following a mission...


**En Route**

**A/N-**

**1,000 words or less prompt fic. This prompt is...crossover! **

**Since I have written a lot of Ryder/Jaal prompt fics or Andromeda prompt fics in general, I felt a crossover one was in order…**

**It is my first proper crossover fic in a while. Thanks to KittenBlueStudios, and other writers who gave encouragement and constructive criticism and for giving me the motivation to do this kind of thing. **

**Ages ago, in what feels like another galaxy and another time, I got very mean-spirited comments at a time when most, if not all, of my fanfics were crossovers. Though I did get rare constructive criticism. They aren't on the internet anymore, except for two that were MST'd by others. Some of the reasons I assumed it happened was due to, among other things, not 'explaining how the crossover is possible' and 'doing it just because I can'. But then I see other good writers doing it...and not getting flamed to ashes...so I thought why not jump in on the fun? **

**Hope you enjoy and let me know what you think of the prompt! **

* * *

A voice like nails on chalkboard. "**Give back the chosen!**"

Kenji Higosha awoke with a startle. "Shit." _H__aunting my dreams like some kind of twisted __Yamanaka__technique._Fair skin, thick spiky brown hair, blue headband with the Leaf insignia inscribed into the metal-piece, blue eyes, and dressed in the green flak jacket and blue uniform many Leaf ninja wore. He steadied his breathing and noted he was still in the interior of the Kett FTL star-fighter Jenkins had stolen for use in the mission, and the green seat which was not as soft as standard Angaran or Andromeda Initiative shuttle seating. He saw the vibrant blue faster than light tunnel, he had fallen asleep watching, didn't realize how chakra exhausted he was until he sat down. His eyes focused on the green holographic control panel. _Slept through most of the journey..._

'ETA Honichi 42 minutes. Travel time elapsed- 11 hours, 18 minutes.'

Spartan 8IID Jenkins, in red SPARTAN IV armor with his helmet on, in the pilot's seat to the ninja's left turned his attention to him. "Nightmare?"

Kenji nodded once. "Yes. Kett Cardinal's voice like nails on a chalkboard turned up to eleven." A shiver ran down his spine.

Jenkins's eyes widened behind his visor. "Creepy. His voice was bad enough to begin with."

"Agreed." He leaned over to look behind to the backseat.

Sakura Ryder sat on the part of the backseat behind Jenkins, still in her armor. Even in the dim blue light, Kenji could make out her black hair and chocolate brown skin, as well as the blue and white of her Angara-designed armor.

Jaal laid on the backseat, head resting on a pillow on Sakura's lap. Kenji could make out his neck flaps and the ridges of the hood forming the back of his head, the rest wrapped in a thermal cloak used to protect against the cold, which proved useful in the dangerously bitter cold of the planet they had left. Additional cushioning had been placed, from Kenji's equipment scroll, on the seat for comfort.

Kenji could feel the air on his exposed skin along the rip torn into both his flak jacket and undershirt on his upper back. _Jaal hanging helplessly in midair. Kett Ascendant with syringes floating towards him. Jenkins shattering the glass with assistance from Sakura's biotics. With seconds to act, using Wind Release to jump, grabbing Jaal. The feel of the needles tearing into the flak jacket and under-suit halted only by a thin layer of Wind Release acting as a shield, the fall being lightened by Sakura's biotics and the Wind Release aura. _

Kenji adjusted his seating position so he was sitting on the side of the seat facing Jenkins. "Sakura, hope you and Jaal are holding up well."

Sakura's blue eyes focused on the ninja. "Haven't slept much. Can't...stop thinking about..." She turned her attention to Jaal and was gently rubbing his cheek with her thumb, her voice shaking. "...how close we came to losing Jaal. The thought of...if we had been a few seconds slower..." She was crying and she hugged Jaal close. "...Jaal would be..."

"Sakura..." Kenji stood up, legs bowed to avoid hitting his head on the ceiling, and headed to the space between the backseat and the pilot seat, leaning against the seat when his legs reminded him of his exhaustion. "Are you okay?"

Sakura looked at the ninja, her eyes still wet with tears. "To be honest, I am shaken." She paused. "I don't think I've told you yet. Thank you."

Kenji's heart clenched. _Seeing her and Jaal like this...it hurts. _Kenji nodded. "Anytime. Take it easy, we're almost at Honichi.

Kenji looked at Jaal's face. He was asleep and his purple skin paler than it should be. _The medical ninja will have a bit of work...decimated immune system like with what I heard about the rescue mission to save Moshae Sjefa, plus whatever else may be going on. _"How is he?"

Sakura shook her head. "Woken up from nightmares three times. And extremely unwell."

Kenji nodded in sympathy. "Tsunade Senju, Hinata Hyūga, and Sakura Haruno are our three best medical ninja. Miracle workers I would say." Kenji exhaled and leaned against the seat heavily. "Sorry, need to sit down. Chakra exhaustion is no joke." He walked carefully to his seat and half sat, half fell into it. _Won't be able to go back for the rest __of the Angara__ at the facility __in this state__, but at least Jenkins uploaded the facility __location and __layout into his __armor systems. The Kett are in for a nasty surprise when Naruto Uzumaki, sixth Hokage, shows up. _

* * *

Honichi was visible hundreds of thousands of kilometers ahead- the blue of oceans, green of grasslands and forests, and tan of deserts. Before the planet was the vast two kilometer long joint Angaran-Honichian station, Deguchi Station.

Jenkins activated the comms. "8IID to Deguchi Station. Anyone reading us? Requesting clearance to approach Hidden Leaf."

A female Angara's voice, soft and gentle. "I see you have returned. Not the first time you've stolen a Kett vessel, and I imagine it won't be the last." A pause. "Cleared for approach."

"Thanks, Jenkins out." Jenkins piloted the ship to and into Honichi's atmosphere.

Soon, they were flying miles above the Land of Fire's verdant countryside, the sun shining bright.

Jenkins guided the fighter lower and lower while the Hidden Leaf came into view. The wall, buildings, and rocky cliff with the Hokage faces on it. A pleasant sight, especially after that horrific Kett Exaltation facility.

Jenkins smiled behind his visor. "Welcome home."

Kenji sighed and smiled.

* * *

**A/N-**

**Some trivia:**

**Kenji Higosha is also a character I created in Naruto to Boruto: Shinobi Striker. **

**Spartan 8IID Jenkins is my cousin's character in the Halo games when we play online. **


End file.
